A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to double-gate metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs).
B. Description of Related Art
Transistors, such as MOSFETs, are the core building block of the vast majority of semiconductor devices. Some semiconductor devices, such as high performance processors, can include millions of transistors. For these devices, decreasing transistor size, and thus increasing transistor density, has traditionally been a high priority in the semiconductor manufacturing area.
Conventional MOSFETs have difficulty scaling below 50 nm fabrication processing. To develop sub-50 nm MOSFETs, double-gate MOSFETs have been proposed. In several respects, double-gate MOSFETs offer better characteristics than the conventional bulk silicon MOSFETs. These improvements arise because the double-gate MOSFET has a gate electrode on both sides of the channel, rather than only on one side as in conventional MOSFETs.